


The battles won but there's still poison in our veins

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: An idea of what could happen maybe, Blind!Kurapika, Blindness, Blood, Could be seen as platonic leopika, Depression, Eye removal (mentioned), Kind of dark, Leorio's totally different, M/M, Me and my Killua were talking about how something might change Leorio, Mental Health Issues, friends or more its up to you, set after the dark continent arc, so i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a victory if it comes at such a steep price? </p><p>Leorio and Kurapika make it back from the Dark Continent, but far from unharmed. The safe haven homecoming doesn't erase what they seen and more importunately what had happened when they were in that dark place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The battles won but there's still poison in our veins

**Author's Note:**

> I am not to the Dark Continent yet but I do know a good amount about it. If I got anything wrong let me know. Also this is set after they get out of there. They leave due to Kurapika's injuries. This was inspired by a discussion me and my Killua had about some changes Leorio could make in the new arc. The title is from the song War by Former Vandal which I think sounds like this fic as well as what I listened to on repeat while writing. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think of it and if you want to see more on this idea.

It wasn't the same. None of this was the same and it never would be. They couldn't go back. Even if they wanted to. No amount of wishing would reverse the damage. What had happened, what was seen in that dark awful place couldn't be so easily forgotten. Leorio sat, dark circles under his eyes. It was clear he hadn't slept in days. His eyes, dark and full of regret. Thoughts of what was and what could have been fill his mind. Where pain and in its own way joy should be are a horrible numbness. A sense of cold in his chest that feels out of place. Because this numbness is new. It's a new feeling, that nothingness that was once emotion. How easily one can forget the feelings they once held was terrifying. Right next to him, lie sleeping the broken; bruised body of Kurapika. Skin that is pale as snow was covered in smudges of sickly red. Blueish purple bruises cover the blond's shoulders and back. His stomach wrapped in bandages to help heal a week old wound on his side. His lips, cracked a bruised from the punch Kurapika had gotten a few days ago. Bandages wrapped around Kurapika's forehead and covering his eyes. The blond was in bad shape, but Leorio's medical skills were helping him. They had gotten attacked which had resulted in most of Kurapika's injuries. Monsters, things Leorio had never seen and could never see again, attacked violently. They were merciless in their method of hunting and attacking. Kurapika shifted in his sleep and Leorio looked up at him. He was thankful, in the slightest, for the bandages. This new dim coldness was likely not the best thing for Kurapika to wake to. The blond had been out for two days and Leorio's was slowly forcing himself to become accustom to the numb feeling. He would worry over it later. He moved closer to Kurapika, helping the blond sit up.

"Take it easy." Leorio says. He does his best to not show his lack of feeling. He knows now isn't the time. Kurapika releases a deep breath before turning his head toward Leorio. It feels almost as if Kurapika is looking at him and Leorio doesn't like that. Because he is suffering. He doesn't know how he feels, if he even does, anymore and it scares him. Because Kurapika wouldn't want to, no; he didn't need to see him like this.

"I'm fine Leorio." Kurapika reassures him. The blonds voice is hoarse and does little to ease this dread. Both boys can feel something amiss and it wasn't in the atmosphere ether. It was between them.

"It's time to change your bandages." Leorio says, doing his best to sound his normal cheerful self. Nothing happy about the current situation but worrying Kurapika would only further the issues. Kurapika says nothing, only nods. Leorio starts with the bandages around his stomach. The wound on Kurapika's side is thankfully healing. It was getting much better and for that Leorio feels the smallest hint of relief. The first feeling Leorio had felt in almost three days. Even if small it was something. After firmly bandaging the wound once more he moved to Kurapika's eyes. The bandages on his face was the hard part. The wound was not only fresh but also a strike to Kurapika's ego. A wound that was more personal. During the time they were here, a man who Leorio didn't even know the name of, had managed to get the jump on Kurapika and had pulled his eyes out. Leorio tried to help, but he was bound and forced to watch and this man forcefully removed Kurapika's eyes. Something in Leorio snapped and he fought the man off, retreating with Kurapika. It had been almost three days since then. Thankfully Leorio had managed to get the wound to stop bleeding and no extensive damage had been done. It wasn't life threatening at least.

"I'll never see again will I?" Kurapika asks. The question feel like more of a statement and Leorio clinches his fists. A small flare of rage builds up, but it's tiny and faint. One that could easily be ignored and pushed aside. Leorio watches Kurapika's face morph from that of sadness to concern. Whether for himself or Leorio is unclear though.

"I'm sure there are some doctors who can fix this. Maybe there is a way." Leorio says. He does his best to sound hopeful. He knows he doesn't and he can tell Kurapika knows as well. Leorio quickly removes and changes out the bandages. A group from the association were on their way to pick them up. After that things would get better.

Leorio's hope for a better day never came. They were brought home. Kurapika was told he would never see out of both eyes again. The blond did his best not to let that bother him or hinder his plans. He spent sometime recovering in the hospital while figuring out what his next step would be. He had to relearn to do everything now. He had to learn to read and get around. Leorio, going through his own hell, did his best to support him. He currently sat, reading a book to Kurapika who was laying in bed. Leorio closed the book, a frown on his face. Since they had return, out of the four months they had been back, Leorio smiled three times. His face seemingly stuck in a frown or neutral way. His words no longer filled with joy or passion and he hadn't attempted to argue with Kurapika this whole time. He wasn't the same and Killua and Gon had noticed this. Kurapika noticed as well but no one said anything. They knew what Leorio had seen must have been traumatizing. Kurapika knew first hand what he had seen. Someone as kind hearted as Leorio never should have been on the front lines to begin with. Leorio was too kind and pure to be out there seeing those horrors. How many people did they watch die? How many times did Leorio have to stitch up wounds of the injured only to see them die anyways? How many times had his efforts gone to waste? In the end he couldn't even save Kurapika. Leorio's thoughts were broke by the sound of Kurapika's voice.

"You've been really quiet today." Kurapika says. He reaches his hand out to Leorio. It isn't just today but Kurapika won't bring that up.

"I'm just thinking is all." Leorio says, grabbing Kurapika's hand. Kurapika's lips form into a small smile.

"Don't think too hard you'll melt your brain." Kurapika said, laughing a bit. Leorio lets out a small laugh and it sounds hollow. Kurapika tightens his hold on Leorio's hand, fearing the darkness will swallow the man whole. The cold numb feeling seemingly holding Leorio close. The guilt eating away at him. In the way it often does to good people who tried their best. For the first time since the massacre of his clan, Kurapika felt he had lost something dear to him.

Leorio founds that the numbness, compared to the pain and guilt, is much easier. He watches as Kurapika reads a book, finally understanding how to read braille. Leorio was proud. Kurapika had came a longways. His recovery was nearing its end and that arose questions. Leorio didn't want to bother Kurapika with them so he didn't ask. Kurapika already knew what Leorio wanted to ask. The blonde took a seat next to Leorio, turning his head to look at him.

"Are you going to ask me what you've been wanting to ask for months now?" Kurapika asked. Leorio seems surprised as he tenses up, but soon relaxes.

"Depends. Are you going to say what you've been biting your tongue about?" Leorio says. It sounds like him, his usual self, but less feeling. Kurapika takes a deep breath.

"What you seen, what we went though. It's made you a different person." Kurapika says. The worry and fear in his voice shows through above anything. Leorio takes Kurapika's hand in his. "I want to help you. I want to help you learn to feel again." Kurapika said, his voice sounded like he wanted to cry. Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapika, kissing his head.

"We'll help each other. We're going to be okay sunshine." Leorio said, kissing Kurapika's head, petting his hair. He hoped that now things would be better. That they could work on fixing all the little things. One by one.


End file.
